fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Phantombeast
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archived Was getting cramped here, now it's nice and clean :P [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:58, July 7, 2013 (UTC) RP First! Kind of. Anyway, sorry about delaying on the RP. I'll get to it tomorrow and we can get rolling on a more timely schedule. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Hey Phantom! I have been inactive for a while haven't I... Alot has been going on and one of my best friends is leaving next month for college, so I'm spending what little time I have left with her. I've also been RPing on Tumblr (It's rather addictive)... Anyway, thank you so much! It makes me so happy when someone compliments my characters. Even though most of them are incomplete. Also, I would love to roleplay with you. Which character(s) do you want to RP with so I can finish their profile? LOL and sorry for my babbling. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 07:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) yeah, I'll be on later tonight. right now I'm just tryin to finish my latest chapter of Magic Bound [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:51, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I read that character and he seems awesome! Isanne is my main character, so I'm in the process of finishing her too. Also, thanks, it is pretty hard when a friend moves. You'll be the first person I RP with on this site. I'll do my best! ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:26, July 10, 2013 (UTC) LOL. I actually clicked on the chat button by accident, maybe another time, I have to leave because of a storm here. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 00:37, July 10, 2013 (UTC) hey man, sorry I didn't come to the chat yesterday. my power went out, but I'll be on tonight if possible [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 11:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Well I was trying to figure out where our RP story could fit into my main story. I thought it could maybe be a side story. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:25, July 14, 2013 (UTC) lol. Okay, okay I'll think about putting it in the main. If I do. It'll be part of part 2. That's my arc story line. Is that okay? :D ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 21:38, July 14, 2013 (UTC) No way! :P I just had a little idea is all. You helped me out actually. I'd love to do an arc with you! I still need to find ideas for the other arcs so I don't have any set in stone, but if you want to extend the story for ours instead of it being a short meeting that'll be cool too. We just have to think up a arc storyline (that's only if you want to though!) ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 22:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) That's great! I'm almost done with Isanne Yukimura. I'll let you know when I'm finished. LOL sorry I'm so slow. ThePinkPhantasmalGirl (CherryBlossomPrincess❀) 03:12, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Yo Yeah, that's fine with me. The story I'm going for so far puts Kenji and his allies as the main villains; so the more people he knows the better. Basically Kenji helped massacre the older, stronger members of the Dragon Eye Guild, leaving it mostly comprised of the weaker, inexperienced ones, with a few hotshots. Kenji could've met your characters some time after he betrayed his own Guild. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:48, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Council Looking good pal. You've made more progress than I have lol. I already went ahead and added her to the page =D Master Dartz (Talk) 12:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) hey man, ur post, I'll be back on in an hour or so so I'll get on the chat then [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:52, July 14, 2013 (UTC) hey, idk whats wrong with my comp now, of coarse it has to crap up when we start the last chapter, but just message me for now, ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 21:43, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 21:15, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo! RP man, RP! xD Hey man, its been a while. Sorry for being gone for a while, I had to deal with school, and then my cousins visited, and everything got hectic for a bit. But anyways, I went and worked on the rp some more and thought I'd give you the heads up. I'll try to make it onto chat sometime later today (Its like 2 am right now. Hw, haha.) anyways, see you later. The fear of being in tight, enclosed spaces (talk) 08:55, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Sig Thanks! Now, bask in it's glory! [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Don't know yet gonna try if I'm not to tired--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I see, interesting. The main page of the article is enough though for the requirements. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:03, July 17, 2013 (UTC) i read the Jayapura Marsh page and i admit that he is a good choice to be a member of the Sentinels, a minor member. however the problem is that he's also a Guild Master, even if the guild is an independent one. Thus it would be a problem because unlike Markus Hotaru, Jayapura also has obligations to his guild as its master. i still need time to think and maybe i could find a way to get him as a minor member, but for now ill put him under as prominent candidates. Primarch11 00:20, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind the idea, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 18:39, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I think that you're right. I'm kinda tired right now and I don't want any more drama as the past three days have been hellish. I'll notify Zico about it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 19:57, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Featured Articles and so on Wakes up from nap to a scolding. I kid, I kid. However, you are right, that pattern is there. But I'll say that it is not on purpose. Just to add, prior to us putting up Per's Setsuna (due to a lack of new-ish quality work at the time), no admin's article had ever been featured -- I personally declined Sanjo, and Per and Ash also agreed to focus on non-admin articles back when we first started featuring articles. Would say we did a pretty good job at that. To the point, I really can't argue with what you've said, but we'll try to remedy it next time and spread out the featured article winners into a more sensible pattern from here on out. It's an appropiate criticism, Phantom, you didn't offend anyone. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:22, July 21, 2013 (UTC) However, I can't actually continue this conversation right now since I need to go to church lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:23, July 21, 2013 (UTC) You will see just that. But, just to add, articles getting passed over didn't mean they weren't good or solid works. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:01, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey I'm at work so I can only message like this. I just wanted to let you know I think I may be quiting the wiki soon.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:25, July 22, 2013 (UTC) RP Let's start an rp.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't know I just feel like I should actually use my Fire Dragon Slayer Ryo in an rp since he was my first ever character.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:53, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay it will be kinda slow until I get out of work at 4--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:28, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm a jerk I'm sorry. I want to rp with you but I can't use Ryo that was my fault I'm sorry. So how about you pick what we rp and who we will use and we will go from there. When we are both online I'll explain everything to you and I promise everything will more or less make sense until then back to work.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC) If that's what you want to do I'll do it.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 15:06, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Sounds like a plan cool.--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) k, I'll post in a lil while, but I noticed something I think you'll find funny look closely at the Tokage's classification classification [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:02, July 27, 2013 (UTC) yours [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:15, July 27, 2013 (UTC) in a lil while [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post on dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:40, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post on the bronzo again[[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:14, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually on my mobile phone right now have been all day have to fix my laptop lol oh joy True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh its no big deal I can still post on the story and what not lol True-Clown-Prince (talk) 04:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ur post on dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 23:53, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey man what's up True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:22, July 30, 2013 (UTC) So do I. How did the reume turn out? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) which one? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ok, since this chapter of the dragon one is almost finished i'll just focus on it for now [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:40, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ok, sorry i havnt posted, i got home late last night [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:43, August 3, 2013 (UTC) oh, and actually, could u post one more time on the dragon one before i do, flame kinda aimed the conversation towards Terra [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 15:52, August 3, 2013 (UTC) RP A little confused. Who are Ray andd Sonia speaking to? It sounds like they're speaking to Sinclaire, but she's still on the otherside of the fountain watching from a distance and hasn't approached yet. My apologies if I did not make that clear. Master Dartz (Talk) 17:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Its all good. Glad we got that settled lol. Now for the fist bump of justice! lol Master Dartz (Talk) 18:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post now [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) not right now, my cousins are visiting [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 19:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post on bronzo rp again [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:07, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol...I dont see why not, but I'm guessing it didnt go well cause Sun Wukong is evil in my stories Master Dartz (Talk) 23:40, August 5, 2013 (UTC) I know, I'm getting to it now, actually. Had to fix some minor things on another RP. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Birthday card article? You could just make a blog (and that's the way to go). Unless that's what you meant. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:24, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Shot answer: use the blog. And sorry for the delay, I'm struggling with Fall class registration at the moment. There's nothing worse than not being able to get the classes you need for reasons beyond your control. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Oohhhhhh.Now I'm really looking forward to this fight! :D Master Dartz (Talk) 20:48, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, your turn, bro. 05:51:48 Thu its all set as of today at 12:54True-Clown-Prince (talk) 17:58, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Heeeeyyy. Was wondering if I could use Black Light Magic for a character pretty, pretty please with Skittles on top? C: [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) hey, yeah the wife & I are doing well, we have classes starting up in a couple of weeks though yeah, you can have her use FSM, though if you want the spirit to manifest you'd need to use either Caster or Holder (with the image on her page, I'd suggest Holder and have the spirit manifest out of teh skull) my laptop's being kinda slow, so if I didn't respond to something else in your message, sorry, remind me what it was and I'll respond next time Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey, i cant remember if i told you or not, but its ur post on the bronzo rp, im going on another trip tomorow, ill be back probably wednesday, [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 03:18, August 10, 2013 (UTC) By the way Phantom. Mind if I spruce up Scythe Magic a bit?~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks!~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Broker Hey! Sorry for not working on Nolan enough. I'll get to it as soon as I can. New ideas are popping in by the day and I think I can produce something worth your while. :)~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 10:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) RP Sorry about the wait man. Been busy here on my end. I'm just finishing up all the edits on the tabs I had open. I'll definitely have my post up by tomorrow if not later tonight (eastern time). Master Dartz (Talk) 01:30, August 13, 2013 (UTC) kk, ill get on it in a few minutes [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 22:38, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok, i think its ur post on the dragon rp, ur after me i think [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 01:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, could i use Collosus for Bianca possibly? (Not sure i spelled that right) [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thx [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post on bronzo rp, ill be on the chat in a lil while [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 16:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Yo Thought I should give you a heads up, Phant. Twilight was thinking about starting another tournament on TBF, though I'll admit he isn't sure of the dates yet, or even if it'll advance much beyond an idea. Thought you might be interested in participating if it does pan out though. One thing I can say about Twilight's tourneys -- they are often completed. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) He isn't sure of the dates, and really a tournament is a test of skill, not personality :p As long as the powers and abilities are fleshed out I don't see a problem. Anyways, just a suggestion. You did ask me to see if I couldn't get you someone to work with. This might not be someone, but it is something lol. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey Phantom, I was wondering if I could get permission to use your Architecture Magic. Thanks. --SuBash (talk) 21:35, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I'll have to come up with a Genosha backstory and why he left, so it might take some time before I make him, but if you want, I could give you a link to his page when I make him, so you can judge his backstory. --SuBash (talk) 23:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Here you go Phantom. This is my character who is using your magic. Please let me know if his history is fine. --SuBash (talk) 07:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ok, ur post again [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 15:45, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ill come on in a lil while, i got a couple things to do real quick [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RP Okay, so I'll be getting to it tonight. I just wasn't in the mood to write these last few days. My bad. 22:16:59 Wed hey, ur post on dragon rp, i wont be able to edit much until later cuz i got an essay to do, but ill probly be on later tonight [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:11, August 28, 2013 (UTC) It's cool Flame Lizard (talk) 23:13, August 29, 2013 (UTC) sure, ill be on in just a sec :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:30, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Brock Hey Phan, just wondering if you still wanted to have Brock Sanchez be part of the Serpent King Guild? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:20, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, that took forever. Sorry, personal issues got in the way. Anyway, here's what I think. I think all of the spells so far are really awesome- aside from a few spelling mistakes (on Lion's Howl, it's "town" not "down), you've done a really good job on this :P Nice work! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Title check Because I need to clarify just for the sake of playing safe. Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell—that's the title, right? 20:14:10 Mon Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:06, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, please. Zaregoto (talk) 00:06, September 16, 2013 (UTC) I seriously cannot stop looking at DAT HAIR Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:18, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I see, nice nice. But still. DAT. HAIR. Highestbounty123 (talk) 16:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) I know this isn't important right now, but I just need to leave this here. The page is up and running. → Crashing Hearts: A Pathway to Hell. Hope things work out for you. 19:17:25 Thu That's great news :D I hope it all goes well! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:34, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Maybe in a minute, not sure though [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:12, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Good to hear. And noted. 16:22:44 Sat ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 03:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) i don't think so tonight, sorry i haven't been coming on us much lately, but I've been tryin to buckle nown and finsh up this first arc of Magic Bound. I'll try and get on tomorow [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) ur post on the Dragon rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 21:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I'll be getting to the RP and back to editing in general. I've been sick since Tuesday as the fever decided to crash into my immune system and so I've only been doing admin-ish/minimal stuff. But now that it's cleared up, I don't hate everything anymore. Kidding, but yea, being sick especially sucks when you rarely get sick. 20:32:47 Fri It's a bit disappointing but oh well, I'll deal with it. And nah, we're all a little team on here, the seasoned userbase of FTF, so I wouldn't kill any of ye :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:30, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I know. Don't worry, will get to it. 01:01:04 Wed Question I recently created a page named Dante D. Draco , I did a lot of updates, and I'm here to ask if he could be part of the Shadow Broker despite being an Member of the Magic Council, see the page and answer me, please! Thanks DamonSalvaditore (talk) 15:30, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ur post[[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 02:56, September 29, 2013 (UTC) An interesting idea. I like it, so whenever w get finished with the Dragon rp and rest a bit, we can do that :D [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 14:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 01:29, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Gif Hey Phan, would you mind uploading this for me? It's from another wiki and i cant upload gifs from other wikis [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 22:40, October 2, 2013 (UTC) thx Phan ^^ I appreciate it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 23:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh yeah I'm definately not done coming on the chat. I'll come on a little later probably, I've just been trying to edit a lot instead of procrastinating like I always do, so yeah, still gonna be comin on the chat semi-regularly [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo']]) 00:19, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:52, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:24, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh look it's Ashy! Hey, Phantom. I just banned the user, so it should be all good.~[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 05:04, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Good looking out, looks like Ash dealt with it. 12:49:23 Mon RP Lol I do believe you claimed checkmate, FAR too early. You forget, science knowledge can turn the edge in any fight....despite you used a recently added technique in an already ongoing battle. I suppose I can forgive that though given that you used it too early anyway ;P But your move now. Master Dartz (Talk) 15:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Its all good man. I'm not bothered by it, I just thought it was funny that you used a shockwave technique on such a large structure and even gave Ryuga's spell more fuel to make it more destructive. No need to really change much, let's just continue :) Master Dartz (Talk) 17:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry about it, its fine. lol Master Dartz (Talk) 18:35, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:41, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Flame messaged me and told me it was my post, I went after him, and now it's ur turn [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:49, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but between school work, thr Dragon RP, my storyline, and other things going on outside of the internet and school, I just don't think I have the capacity for another three-way RP for a while. I'm glad you trust me and recommended me, but I honsetly just don't think I'd have it in me and I'd most likely slow you guys down, sorry [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm still not 100%, but I'll let you know ay some point. Just keep me updated and I'll give a 100% answer when I can [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:30, October 11, 2013 (UTC) oh ok, I found a cool pic of Toriko on the internet as a teenager if u wanna use it [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:31, October 11, 2013 (UTC) k, here it is... use it if you want :) Hey hey man, i admire Brookly a lot, mind if i mention him on my page? No modification Like, Damon admire him a lot, and wants to be a DS like himDamonSalvaditore (talk) 02:24, October 12, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore Mentioned Brooklyn was mentioned on my page, at the gallery, relationships and introduction, go seeDamonSalvaditore (talk) 19:03, October 12, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore looks cool, already commented ^^, also ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:27, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ok, thanks for the update [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 20:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hey Had a feeling you were going to message me, but you'll see. [[User:Greenflash12|'The Flash']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 18:56, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I know that man, but I myself can do better than that, Minka sucked the way she was....why ? Because there was no content. not tonight, I've been getting slammed with homework lately and i barely have time for the computer at all, but i will be posting in just a minute, so keep an eye out. I would usually stay on a little longer but tonight's Duck Dynasty noght too, sorry [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:58, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ur post [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:05, October 17, 2013 (UTC) That works out nicely :) Go ahead, pal The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll try my best [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 16:24, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I know, sorry. 02:32:50 Mon It's your turn, do what works. I'm heading to bed, talk to ya later, bro. 04:39:28 Mon Deleted the junk pages and banned the IP. Thanks for the notice --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:25, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Present thought you might want this... [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Phan, what's up with the chat? I can't enter.Mr. D 16:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC)DamonSalvaditore As I've told many people, nothing really bothers me, it's fine :P Yeah, it'd be considered Molding Magic doe~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:24, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, whaddya need help with? Don't feel bad, I like helpin' people. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I can fix it up so it works. I'll have it to you by tomorrow or tonight~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:29, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Btw, who's the magic for, if there is one? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:34, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Here we go. Arc of Realization (実現のアーク, Jitsugen no Āku) is a powerful Lost Magic that is known by a select few. -Details- In order to use Arc of Realization, one must use their imagination. When using the Lost Magic, the user delves deep into their memories—or even their imagination, whichever is more effective. Searching amongst the numerous events that they can imagine or remember, the user focuses on a particular scenario within their mind, grasping it as tightly as they can. Once in their hold, the user's magical energy flares up, reacting with the vision—this causes the Lost Magic, Arc of Realization, to be initiated. The grasp on the vision is so powerful that Arc of Realization allows the scenario to be converted from thoughts into reality, bringing memory or imagination into the real world, allowing the event to actually occur. It can be something minor such as forming a wart on the opponent's hand, or something akin to imagining an attack striking the target no matter the distance, and succeeding in blasting the opponent. In some cases, the user can go from being dominated by the opponent to completely turning the tables in a single movement. However, in order to use the magic properly, the user requires a clear mind—there must not be any distractions such as loud noises; additionally, having suffered recent trauma is ill-advised to use the magic. It needs an amazing level of concentration and confidence, and all without that clear mind, the user will fail no matter what in using the magic. Depending on the difficulty and events in the scenario being brought into reality, the usage of Arc of Realization can drain a large portion of the user's magical power—as unless they are as strong as a Guild Master or Wizard Saint, a normal user could possibly only use it six times before becoming exhausted. Because of these criteria, using Arc of Realization is ill-advised if the user cannot achieve all of the needs to use the magic. Arc of Realization is known to be a powerful Lost Magic, right up there with Arc of Embodiment in terms of effects. However, it is shown to be extremely taxing on the user's magical energy reserves. -Spells- *'Realization Power: Infinite Range Attack' (実力・無域撃, Jirryoku: Muikigeki): The most basic spell of Arc of Realization; when performing the Infinite Range Attack, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of offensive action normally—imbuing that movement with the properties of Arc of Realization. This results in an offensive assault which delivers itself right next to its target without any speed or sound; from any direction that the user wishes it to be. Additionally, a variant of this spell exists, as when the user wishes, the user can teleport right next to the target while they deliver that attack. The Infinite Range Attack can be performed with any offensive magic, close-combat blow, or weapon, from any direction—meaning that it has almost limitless options in deployment. **'Infinite Range Attack: Brick Break Annihilation' (無域撃・煉瓦滅, Muikigeki: Rengametsu): A variation of Michael's Brick Break spell; only attuned to usage with the Arc of Realization. When performing Brick Break Annihilation, Michael focuses Eternano into one of his arms, focusing the magic to harden inside the arm. While he is undergoing this action, Michael grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that he will be capable of attacking the foe and succeeding from his mind, bringing the thought of a successful attack into reality. Not only that, he imagines that his next attack would be one of his most powerful—strengthening Brick Break by several factors. Once this is done, Michael thrusts his fist forward, releasing a Brick Break; which packs considerably more power than the normal variant—the moment that his arm performs the motion of punching, it releases a single explosion that reacts with the magical generators in a foe's limbs and counter-spins them, thus causing their defenses to weaken at the moment of impact; essentially reducing their defenses to zero and inflicting piercing, penetrating damage, unleashing a fiery explosion that deals immense damage; followed up by five smaller, but still strong explosions which can catch the foe off-guard. This attack is so powerful that Michael must rest immediately afterwards. *'Realization Power: All-Defend' (実力・全護, Jirryoku: Zengo): The second application of Arc of Realization; All-Defend is known as the shield to the Infinite Range Attack's sword. When performing the All-Defend, the user grabs hold of the possibility, no, the realization, that they will be capable of defending against the foe and succeeding from their mind, bringing the thought of an absolute defense into reality. Once this is done, the user is capable of focusing their magic and performing a spell or any sort of defensive action normally—when performing the movements for the action, a barrier shining in the colour of the user's magical aura is focused on the specific body part which they wish to protect—or in some cases, the barrier will evolve into a large sphere of the corresponding magical colour which defends the user from the opponent's assault. Like the Infinite Range Attack, All-Defend can be performed with any defensive magic, body part, or weapon, in any position that the user wishes—meaning that the limits are endless. -Trivia- *Arc of Realization is slightly based off of Conduct of the King - Ultimate Routine (王の所作ｱﾙﾃｨﾒｯﾄﾙｰﾃｨｰﾝ, Ō no Shosa: Arutimetto Rutin) which is from Toriko. How's that? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Naw, it's fine. The reward is helping people, for me :P If you need any more help just message me, pal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:15, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Also can I use Arc of Realization, please :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:21, October 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Yahoo fine by me for Ferrous Form to be a molding magic, also, nice work on Arc of Realization. I haven't read the mechanics yet, but im sure itll be cool [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) no classes for me, report cards comin out soon so teachers gotta get grades in. my baby niece is over at my house right now [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 15:40, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Phantom. I can't get on the chat (literally, it's not loading) so, if anyone's asking, just let 'em know. Thanks Cast in the Name of God Ye Not Guilty 00:08, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Yo! This is me and I'd like to show you my newest character. I think she's a good character, as well as Fuke Morrey. It's a bit funny, but I don't like creating male-characters. Probably I created one male character that was soon deleted by Lord Zicoihno. Do you like it? I trust you and I hope it won't be caught in Zico's hands :D Of course i don't want to offend him. No way! :) Ok, that' s my character: Blize AgressiveHeadcheese (talk) 08:33, October 27, 2013 (UTC) I see. However, it's against the rules and thus it was deleted. I think Ash forgot that angels are by definition divine unlike demons that are a mixed bag, and not to mention, canonically exist in the FT world. I'll talk to Ash about this, all of us admins seem all over the place lately. 02:54:11 Mon Ok. What you want? Zaregoto (talk) 23:26, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Be free to put your template, I'll edit my list on Zico's talk page. Zaregoto (talk) 23:33, October 28, 2013 (UTC) It's possible for two kinds of magic to be combined together, yes, even if it's not elemental magic. Second, I'll talk with the others on that one, I'm kinda thinking of a specific article for the month. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Aha's been REALLY busy today, so I was gonna do it anyway :P I'll have it in a few hours, I've got Arukana to help too~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Check Michael's comment section :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:08, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Excellente :D Lookin' forward to it, and maybe I'll help depending on my brain :P Happy Halloween doe! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:42, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Go wild--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:56, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Awesome! Can't wait! :D The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:38, November 1, 2013 (UTC) While I like ideas that bring the community together, this one honestly doesn't interest me nor does it seem like a good one to me. Sorry for the buzz-kill, but that's just my honest feelings on the matter. BUT, I'm just one person. I wish you guys luck in doing that with your characters though. Have fun. Zico killed the mood, I know. 05:06:16 Fri Banned 'im :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 22:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, it looked like it was fixed at first. But yeah, I've renamed it, everything's back to normal. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 23:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Looks like Persona got to it. Sorry, I was on the road. 23:25:43 Fri yeah, in jus a little while [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 23:57, November 3, 2013 (UTC)